


What needs to be done.

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Derek make a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	What needs to be done.

**PART THREE:**

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**   
  


**Don’t mean I'm not a believer. ...**

**And Major Tom will sing along.**   
  


**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**   
  


A year went by, Chris still hadn’t recovered from the attack. First Victoria and then Peter. Things had changed though Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski had gotten married, Allison was now dating Lydia Martin and there hadn’t been an attack. Chris and Derek though, who use to be at odds had gotten along now. They both lost someone close to them. 

“I want to go after them.” Derek said one afternoon. Allison had left their home with Lydia and Derek came over just to sit. Talia had joined them. 

“Derek.” Talia’s calm voice floated to her son’s ears. “That’s not smart.” 

“I don’t care mom. They can’t just come in here and take people from us.” 

Derek hadn’t fully recovered from the loss of his uncle. Peter and Derek were close. 

“You going out there isn’t going to bring him back.” Talia turned to Chris. “Tell him Chris.” 

Chris looked at what he could call family. “He’s right.” 

Talia scoffed. “You could both get killed. Is that what you want?” 

The men were silent, Talia was speaking the truth. But they were some of the best hunters in Beacon Hills, they could handle it. 

 


End file.
